pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clinton Scollard
| birth_place = Fayettefille, New York | death_date = 1932 | death_place = | education = | alma_mater = Hamilton College (1861) | nationality = U.S.A. | spouse = Jessie Belle Rittenhouse | parents = Dr. James I. and Elizabeth S. Scollard | awards = | notable_works = "As I Came Down from Lebanon" | occupation = Poet }} Clinton Scollard (September 18, 1860 - 1932) was a prolific American poet, academic, and occasional writer of fiction. Life Scollard was born at Clinton, New York, son of Mary Elizabeth (Stevens) and James Isaac Scollard. He attended Hamilton College, , where he was a member of the Chi Psi Fraternity. At Hamilton, he played varsity baseball, and is credited with introducing the curveball to college baseball.graduated from Hamilton College in 1881 He later attended Harvard University, where his friends included poets Bliss Carman and Frank Dempster Sherman. After a period in Cambridge, Massachusetts., he spent a year at Cambridge in England. Career In 1888 he became an associate professor of English at Hamilton College, where he remained until 1896. Except for a further year in the English department at Hamilton College in 1911, he devoted the rest of his life to creative writing. He corresponded with Martha Foote Crowe. Oley Speaks composed the song "Sylvia" to lyrics by Scollard. Family On 3 July 1890 Scollard married Georgia Brown of Jackson, Michigan; they had a daughter Elizabeth Scollard Parlon, but they divorced in early 1924. On 20 March 1924 Scollard married poet Jessie Belle Rittenhouse. They had no children. Writing Scollard has been characterized as a minor poet but a fine technician: :He knew himself to be a fine craftsman, able to fashion delicate lyrics that forbear contemplative weight for perfection in form. His verse delights in the natural world, in small incidents that are honed to perfection. It is easy to view him as a Frost without the philosophy. Recognition Hamilton College granted him Scollard honorary L.H.D. in 1906. Publications Poetry * Pictures in Song. New York: Putnam, 1884. * With Reed and Lyre. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1886. * Old and New World Lyrics. New York: Stokes, 1888. *''Giovio and Giulia: A metrical romance. Utica, NY: L.C. Childs, 1892. * ''Songs of Sunrise Lands. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1892. * Hills of Song. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1895. *''Skenandoa. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1896. *''A Christmas Garland, with a few flowers for the New Year. Utica, NY: L.C. Childs, 1897. *''Lawton: An ode''. Clinton, NY: H.P. Osborne, 1900. * The Lutes of Morn. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1901. * Lyrics of the Dawn. Clinton, NY: 1902. *''Ballads of Valor and Victory'' (by Clinton Scollard & Wallace Rice). Chicago: F.H. Revell, 1903. * The Lyric Bough. New York: James Pott, 1904. *''Lyrics and Legends of Christmas-Tide''. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1904 **revised & expanded, Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1906. *''Odes and Elegies. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1905. * ''A Southern Flight (with Frank Dempster Sherman). Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1905. *''Easter Song: Lyrics and ballads of the joy of springtime. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1906. * ''Blank Verse Pastels. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1907. *''Children of Romance: In memory of James Fenimore Cooper''. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1907. *''Voices and Visions. Boston: Sherman French, 1908. *''Miniatures. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1909. *''Pro Patria: Verses chiefly patriotic. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1909. *Song for the Ter-Centenary of Lake Champlain. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1909. * ''Chords of the Zither. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1910. *''From the Heart of the Hills'' (by Clinton Scollard & Thomas S. Jones, Jr.). Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1910. *''Sapphics'' (by Clinton Scollard & Thomas S. Jones, Jr.). Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1910. *''The Singing Heart''. Asbury Park, NJ: Pennypacker Press, 1910. *''An Easter Garland'' (by Clinton Scollard & Thomas S. Jones, Jr.). Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1911. *''From the Lips of the Sea. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1911. *''The Vicar of the Marches. Boston: Sherman French, 1911. *''Songs of a Syrian Lover. London: Elkin Mathews, 1912. *Lyrics from a Library. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1913; 2nd edition, Portland, ME: Mosher, 1917. *Poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1914. *Sprays of Shamrock. Portland, ME: Mosher, 1914. *Italy in Arms, and other poems. New York: Lawrence J. Gomme, 1915. *''The Last Dream of Attila. 1915. * The Vale of Shadows, and other verses of the Great War. New York: Lawrence J. Gomme, 1915. *''Wayne at Stony Point''. 1915. * Ballads: Patriotic and romantic. New York: Lawrence J. Gomme, 1916. *''Elegy in Autumn: In memory of Frank Dempster Sherman. New York: F. Fairchild Sherman, 1917. *Let the Flag Wave, and other verses written in wartime. New York: J.T. White, 1917. *War Voices and Memories: Being verses written during the years 1917 and 1918. New York: J.T. White, 1920. *''The Epic of Golf. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1923. *''Lyrics of Summer''. Winter Park, FL: Angel Alley Press, 1927. *''Lyrics of Life''. Winter Park, FL: Angel Alley Press, 1928. *''The Crowning Years: A book of verse''. Chicago: Order of Bookfellows, 1929. *''Lyrics of Florida''. Winter Park, FL: Angel Alley Press, 1929. *''Songs out of Egypt''. Portland, ME: Mosher, 1930. *''A Tryst With Time: For the fiftieth anniversary of the class of 1881''. Hamilton College, 1931. *''Songs from a Southern Shore''. Winter Park, FL: Angel Alley Press, 1932. *''The Singing Heart; Selected lyrics, and other poems'' (edited by Jessie B. Rittenhouse). New York: Macmillan, 1934. Novels *''A Man-at-Arms: A romance of the days of Gian Galeazzo Visconti, the great viper. Boston: Lamson Wolffe, 1898. *"A Knight of the Highway." Philadelpia: ''Lippincott's Monthly Magazine 63 (September 1901), 259- 335; 2nd edition, Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1908. *''Count Falcon of the Eyrie: A narrative wherein are set forth the adventures of Guido Orrabelli dei Falchi during a certain autumn of his career. New York: James Pott, 1903. Non-fiction * ''Under Summer Skies (illustrated by Margaret Landers Randolph). New York: C.L. Webster, 1892. *''On Sunny Shores'' (illustrated by Margaret Landers Randolph). New York: C.L. Webster, 1893. *''Footfarings. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1904. *''Rose of an Hundred Years: Hamilton College, 1812-1912. Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1912. Juvenile *''A Boy's Book of Rhyme. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1896. **2nd edition revised & expanded, Clinton, NY: G.W. Browning, 1906. Translated *The Cloistering of Ursula: Being certain chapters from the 'Memorial' of Andrea, Marquis of Uccelli, and Count of Castelpulcio. Boston: L.C. Page, 1902. Edited *John Ford, ''The Broken Heart. New York: Holt, 1895. *''Ballads of American Bravery. New York: Silver Burdett, 1900. *The Son of a Tory; a narrative of the experiences of Wilton Aubrey in the Mohawk Valley and elsewhere during the summer of 1777. Boston: R.G. Badger, 1901. *Frank Dempster Sherman, ''The Poems of Frank Dempster Sherman. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1917. * The Bird-Lovers' Anthology (edited with Jessie Belle Rittenhouse). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1930. * Patrician Rhymes: A résumé of American society verse from Philip Freneau to the present day (edited with Clinton Bollard & Jessie B. Rittenhouse). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1932. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of South Carolina.Clinton Scollard (1860-1932), University of South Carolina Upstate. Web, Jan. 25, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"A Day for Wandering" *2 poems by Scollard: "One Day in May,"In a Winter Wood" *Scollard in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "A Day for Wandering," "An Intimate of Night" *Clinton Scollard in An American Anthology, 1787-1900: "Sidney Godolphin," "As I Came Down from Lebanon," "Khamsin," "Memnon," "Be Ye in Love with April-tide?," "A Bell" *Clinton Scollard at PoemHunter (25 poems) *Poems by Clinton Scollard at Black Cat Poems (47 poems) *Clinton Scollard at AllPoetry (106 poems) ;Audio / video *Clinton Scollard at YouTube ;Books * *Clinton Scollard at Amazon.com * ;About *Clinton Scollard (1860-1932) at University of South Carolina Upstate Category:1860 births Category:1932 deaths Category:American poets Category:Hamilton College (New York) faculty Category:American academics Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:19th-century poets